<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Stone by Devilish_lokibus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103641">Heart of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_lokibus/pseuds/Devilish_lokibus'>Devilish_lokibus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Aromantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Geralt comforts him, Jaskier struggles with his identity, written for aro-week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_lokibus/pseuds/Devilish_lokibus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier finds a heart-shaped rock and struggles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to warn you, Jaskier struggles with his identity as aromantic person in this. He feels worthless. So please, if that hits too close to home for you, maybe leave this one out :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Geralt looked up when Jaskier came back to camp, knowing immediately that something's wrong. The bard's shoulders were slumped, his indrawn stare more aggravated than pensive.</p><p>Patiently, Geralt waited for him to say something. Usually it wouldn't take him more than a few minutes before Jaskier couldn't keep the words inside him anymore. But when the light shining into their little clearing became softer, everything glowing in a reddish tint, Geralt realised that Jaskier hadn't said anything. Not a single word. Something was very off, then.</p><p>Choosing his words carefully, Geralt tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible. It still came out rather gruff. "What is it, Jaskier?"</p><p>When Jaskier's head shot up, it was his first real movement in about two hours. His eyes were bleary, like he'd spent too much time in his own head.</p><p>"What? No, it's nothing. Nothing. I just," he stopped mid-sentence, "doesn't matter." </p><p>His hands clenched at his sides, no lute strings to occupy his fingers. Geralt heaved himself to his feet with a sigh, plopping down next to Jaskier on the dry grass.</p><p>"It matters, Jaskier. Something that has you this upset—"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Jaskier muttered.</p><p>"Alright." Without prodding further, Geralt pulled his swords closer and a whetstone from his pack.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were lying in their bedrolls, a few feet of space between them, when Jaskier finally spoke.</p><p>"I'm broken, aren't I?"</p><p>Geralt snorted. "Between us it's me who kills for a living, isn't it? Don't steal my title, bard."</p><p>The chuckle that came from Jaskier was wetter than he expected. Turning around to face the bard, Geralt suddenly smelled the hint of tears.</p><p>"You're not. You're not broken, Jaskier," he said softly. "Why are you saying that?"</p><p>"Oh, it's..." Jaskier sniffled a bit, "it's stupid, really."</p><p>"I won't laugh, promise."</p><p>"I... I found a rock, you know? A rock shaped like a heart. And it's fucking fitting, isn't it? The bard with a heart of stone finds... fuck—" his voice broke.</p><p>"Jaskier?" Geralt's hand fumbled until he found the bard's. "You're not broken. No, listen to me," he said more vigorously when Jaskier tried to protest, "you don't have a heart of stone. You love. You have so much love to give. So what if it isn't romantic? Who cares?"</p><p>It didn't matter that Jaskier squeezed his hand so hard Geralt would have lost a finger were he not a witcher.</p><p>"Geralt?" Jaskier's voice still sounded small even though the scent of tears had dissipated.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we share?"</p><p>"Come over here," Geralt answered, already opening his bedroll. When Jaskier was snuggled into him, sighing contentedly, Geralt pressed his lips to his hair.</p><p>"Your heart is not made of stone, Jaskier. No part of you is."</p><p>The bard tried to suppress a giggle. He failed. "Well, except my c—"</p><p>"Shut up," Geralt murmured, more fondly than anything else.</p><p>As Jaskier had quieted down, he found Geralt's hand again.</p><p>"Thank you, Geralt," he whispered into the space between them.</p><p>"Whatever you need, Jaskier."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me here on tumblr ;)<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lokibus">https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lokibus</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>